All For One
Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Past= Personal Characteristics Name: All For One Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Villain Association Leader Height: Weight: Allies: Shigaraki Tomura Enemies: All Might Summary All For One is a villain of the manga Boku at Hero Academy. In the past he was an influential villain who plagued Japan with his individuality who was able to steal other people's individuality, was finally defeated by All Might long after, being nearly killed in the fight against him. The near-death state after this fight made the same bet on a successor who would carry his ideals and destroy All Might one day, Shigaraki Tomura. Mentality Intelligence: Extremely High, Has much experience of life and combat, is considered by many a genius of crime, being the "Symbol of Chaos", spent several years making strategies and a long time doing studies on his successor. Morality: Chaotic Evil Sexual Preference: Unknown Objectives: Tastes: Stats Tier: C/4 Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: City(Comparable to All Might with remains of One For All) | At least '' 'Mountain' '' at its peak (was able to cause All Might's stomach to rupture, although in the end he lost the fight and nearly died) Durability: City (Endured attacks from All Might and blocked some of them with bare hands) | Unknown, at least Mountain (Endured hits from All Might at its peak). Speed: Hypersonic (Able to trade blows on an equal basis with All Might, who is far superior to Midoriya) | Unknown, at least Hypersonic (Remained in combat with All Might at its peak. Considers its current slow state). Lifting Strength: At Least MN (Far superior to Deku who sent Kai Chisaki flying) | At least '' 'MN' . 'Stamina:' '''High', able to fight even in very low health conditions. Range: Hundreds, of feet with air shots, several feet with extended limbs. Weaknesses: He's blind and can only see through infrared waves, All For One is also very sarcastic and makes fun of his enemies during fights | Nothing remarkable. Key: Currently | At its peak. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Theft and Transfer of Power, Flight and Levitation (Via Air Walk; Literally able to walk in the air), Air Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Reflection of Attacks (May reflect impacts), Body Control (May control Muscle Amplification, Status Amplification (Able to increase muscle mass), Longevity (Survived for 7 generations of One For All users, apparently still young), Super Senses (Able to see in infrared waves, and hearing) and touch much sharper than usual), Teleportation, Empathy, Size Manipulation, Impact Absorption, Regeneration (Rank F; Nomus Scaling), Portal Creation, Resistance (Blunt Force Injury), Limited Mind Manipulation ( It can force people to activate their powers). Arsenal Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. *'Optional Equipment:' Things that the character has owned or made usage of before for an extended period of time, but does not always have available on their person. *'Can Create/Summon:' Important/relevant things that the character can create or summon. Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Peculiarities: In the world of Boku no Hero, it is common among people to come up with the so-called "quirk", which is a unique super power of a person. * All For One ': It is the original and main peculiarity of All For One. It consists in manipulating the peculiarities of others, stealing them, forcing them and also giving away abilities to others (In the past , All For One gave one of his brothers a peculiarity of accumulating energy, which would eventually give rise to All Might and Midoriya's One For All. **'Forced Activation of Peculiarity (個性 強制 発 動 Kosei Kyōsei Hatsudō): All For One through black "claws" of his fingers forces the use of a peculiarity on a person according to his will, The technique works even if the person is unconscious. All For One.gif|'All For One' Quirkallforone.gif|'Forced Activation of Peculiarity' Quriksallforone2.gif * Transmission (転 送 Tensō): All For One generates a kind of black liquid that serves to teleport people from places. Warping_Katsuki.gif|'Transmission' * Air Propulsion: All For One is capable of generating air "shots" from the palm of your hand. They were powerful enough to devastate several buildings and throw All Might away. Ar Air Cannon .gif aircannon.gif aircannon2.gif * Infrared Sensor: All For One has a peculiarity to capture infrared waves, which help you to guide, due to your lack of vision. * Return of Impact: A peculiarity that returns the impact generated by an opponent against him. * Muscle Augmentation Peculiarity: It has peculiarities that allow you to increase the size of your muscles. 1540831491_Light_and_Darkness.gif * Air Walk: Basically allows you to be able to walk in the air. Air Walk Individualidades de Boku no Hero Academia.gif|'Air Walk' * Bone Spear Peculiarity: May increase the size of your bones to generate spears. * Proliferation Peculiarity: You can increase your number of arms with this peculiarity. * Strengthening Peculiarity: You can increase the size of your arm with this peculiarity. * Impact Absorption: With this ability, he can absorb any impact from physical blows, thus nullifying him along with their effects. All For One has granted this ability toNoumu. -All-Might-vs-Nomu.gif|'All Mighty Vs Nomu' Note: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Levitators Category:Air Users